On The Horizon
by XoX- Maaji-Emaree -XoX
Summary: After Edward and the Cullens leave Bella goes back to her old self, being a badass. 5 years later, she is very successful and has her own career, and has been throgh some changes. What happens when she sees seven familiar faces? Is there Love or War on the Horizon?... (Jasper and Bella! AU in some parts.)


_** On The Horizon Chapter 1**_

**Maaji: I'm back at it guys! And I'm super committed to this I promise! **

**Jasper: I'm holding you to that Maaji**

**Maaji: Yes Sir *salutes him giggling***

**Jasper: Very funny, anyways Maaji doesn't own Twilight only the plot!**

**Maaji: Without further ado… On The Horizon!**

**((This is Beta'd by my super awesome sis "Bunny's Daughter"! Thank you so much!))**

**Chapter One **

**(Jasper POV!)**

Five years. Five tortuous years since 'Paper cut Accident' as the family say it is or 'Jasper's Mistake' as Edward and Alice call it. My so called mistake caused us to abandon Isabella Marie Swan.

Isabella or Bella as she liked to be called was a quiet, clumsy, submissive little human. She hung onto Edward's every word as if her life rested in his hands. Which was kind of true...But anyways Bella's emotions were always hard to figure out. It was as if she was forcing herself to feel fake emotions. It felt like she was hiding her true self and true emotions.

A lot has changed over these, starting the night Edward told us we had to leave Forks. We all argued with Edward for hours and hours, all except Alice who shockingly agreed with Edward that we should have left Forks immediately. Everyone was shocked that Alice who was Bella's 'best friend and sister' was the number one person ready to just up and leave, abandoning the poor girl.

Some might have suspected that Rosalie and I would be the first that would want to leave but that's not the case. Rosalie actually thinks of Bella as the little sister she never had but always wanted, the only reason Rosalie was cold and unwelcome toward Bella was because Bella was associated with all things Edward and anything that has to do with Edward, Rosalie doesn't like. Now I on the other hand never honestly had a problem with Bella but the others always criticized my bloodlust control so I was always kept at a safe distance from her.

So after we all left Forks after Edward broke things off with Bella, we went to visit our family in Denali, Alaska. We were all mourning the loss of Bella, but Alice and Edward were walking around with smiles like nothing had ever happened. We told the Denali family everything that happened in Forks and even they mourned the abandonment of the human girl they never met. After a few months of us being there Irina and her mate Laurent announced they were going on an extended honeymoon and didn't know when they were coming back but that they were going to keep in touch. Lucky for them to be true mates and get to spend time together alone.

Speaking of mates Alice and I got a divorce a year after leaving Forks. I had known our bond was weakening but I didn't imagine we would be over, I just thought we could work it out, but that wasn't the case. I came home from a hunt one day to find that she had packed all my bags and was waiting on me with divorce papers that just needed my signature. Alice stated that she was tired of pretending to care for me, that she was only with me to satisfy her need for someone to fill the space until her true mate came along and that I was too much of an outcast and had too many problems to be by her side any longer.

I expected to feel hurt and betrayed but I was very surprised when I only felt an intense amount of relief and anger. I was relieved because I was free from everything that involved Alice being in control. I was growing bored and tired of the changes she made me endure, and the way she criticized me, and she never let me be myself. I was angry at the way she ended things and finding out that I was nothing but a toy and a game for her to manipulate. I signed the papers and told her that although we were both part of the family, that we had no reason to communicate with each other, then I left her standing there, hung out with the family for a few days before leaving to spend some time with Peter and Charlotte, now that I was free and able to because Alice never let me visit them, stating that I could become part of 'the "scum" of vampire society, which is what she called Peter and Charlotte because they choose to feed on human blood.

I have been with Peter and Charlotte for the last four years and it's now been five years since I have left Forks. The family is currently residing in Montana so that's where Peter, Charlotte, and I are headed right now. I still kept in touch with the family, which of course included the Denali's, everyone except Edward and Alice and that's because the whole family had a huge falling out with those two. Apparently those two have been manipulating everyone and have been lying to everyone about anything and everything under the sun. When Rosalie told me about the big debacle I could practically feel her anger pulse through me over the phone. The only reason Edward and Alice are still with the family is out of respect of Carlisle and Esme because they couldn't bear to lose another child or children. When I told the family we were coming they had made plans to go to this new night club in Montana called 'Sunset'.

As we walked up the drive to the property we were privileged to see yet another house no mansion of Victorian ear style. The house was a white spacious, very big, I'll say and the front of the house held an alignment of pillars and there were little mini gardens of colorful flowers on either side of the porch steps. The house was at least three stories high and when you walk inside the living room is to the left, the dining room and kitchen and right in front of the door was the stair case leading to the other two floors. There were five bedrooms on each floor with an additional bathroom in each bedroom, which adds up to fifteen bedrooms and bathrooms each.

After being welcome by the family and the Denali's, except Edward and Alice not that we actually give a fuck at all, we all went our separate ways to get ready for tonight. It turns out Irina and Laurent haven't returned from their extended honeymoon but they have kept in contact and say that they are fine; also the Denali's got a new member 3 years ago. His name is Damion and he was in an alley bleeding profusely when Eleazar found him and decided to change him. Only we "kids" were going to the night club while Carlisle, Esme and Carmen and Eleazar from the Denali family stayed here at the house.

When we were all ready, we piled into different cars and drove to Sunset. When we got there , we parked and waited in line, now normally we could just charm security to let us in right away but we were in no hurry to be surrounded in an overcrowded space with sweaty, drunk humans,

We had been standing in line for only a few minutes when Charlotte let out a high pitched scream, everyone within the distance turned and looked at her as if she was crazy, but she wasn't paying any attention to us, she was looking at the smoke gray Mustang Convertible with black and red flames across each side.

"Charlotte if you want the car, we can buy it, it's no reason to cause a scene and public." Peter chastised.

"It's not the car it's who's in the car!" She squealed.

"Who's in the car?" Rosalie asked.

"It was America's Sweethearts Isabella Marie and Alyssa Michelle. They're identical twins; Isabella is a full time actress, model, and Cheogropher. Alyssa is a model and fashion designer. They're known famously worldwide as America's Sweethearts, everyone loves them. The two guys with them are Zane Thomas and Kevin Castellum, their best friends, security, and club owners of nightclubs all over the North. " Charlotte said in a duh tone, then she whispered so only vampires could hear, "Kevin and Zane are vampires but Isabella and Alyssa are human."

We all froze hearing the first name and so did Charlotte when she realized what she said. I looked around the area to see if I could spot the people who got out of the car and couldn't see them outside anywhere.

When we got inside all of us was immediately looking for Bella. We saw a huge crowd by the area that marked VIP and we walked toward the crowd, cutting straight through the crowd, we made it to the front and started banging on the door. We were close enough to her what was going on inside even over the noise of the music.

"What's wrong Kev? Zane? Why are you so tense?" A voice asked that I instinctively knew wasn't Bell's so it must have been Alyssa's.

"There's a large group of vampires outside the room, and I think they want to talk to us." A male's voice said.

Someone sighed then I heard Bella's voice, "Let them in."

The door opened enough to let our whole group in and then it closed again before any humans could get through. We all looked around then at the four people in the room who were staring at us.

"We have a lot to discuss." Edward said trying to sound demanding but he just sounded like a wuss to be honest.

"No Shit Fuckward." Bella said and smirked as our eyes widened at her choice of words.

All I could think was _Life is about to get a lot more interesting…._

**Maaji: Well that's the end of Chapter One! This chapter was mainly a filler chapter but it was needed**

**Jasper: Yeah so stay tuned readers!**

**Maaji: IMPORTANT: I will not abandon my other stories but I will say that for the time being my main focus will be this story and Major's True Mate but I will also get to my other stories occasionally and my updates will go back to being often because I got my laptop fixed. Yay!**

**Jasper: So readers do Maaji and I a favor and Review! Review! Review! So we can get to the next chapter. Believe me its great!**


End file.
